Presently, there are multiple forms of surface and precutaneous neuromuscular electrical stimulation available for treatment of neurological conditions. These forms of surface and precutaneous neuromuscular electrical stimulation are used in a physician's setting and are held in place by an operator, such as a nurse, technician, or physician for example, or are set/anchored into the skull of a patient.
It is to innovations related to addressing problems with self-administering a cranial surface neuromuscular electrical stimulation outside the setting of a hospital or doctor's office that the disclosed invention is generally directed.